Fiction
by sasunaru-drarry love
Summary: Après une dispute avec son meilleur ami et une bonne fiction, Naruto se pose des questions sur son comportement étrange une fois de retour au lycée. NaruSasu, rating M.


Titre : Fiction

Disclamer: Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient (pour mon plus grand malheur). Ils sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Couple: NaruSasu

Bonne lecture^^

Il m'énerve celui la à toujours avoir raison et le soutien de toutes les filles du bahut. Parce que monsieur a toutes les filles à ses pieds il doit me parler comme ça ! Sur ce ton ! C'est vrai je n'aurais pas du lui dire que tout cela n'était que du fictif et que jamais il n'aura de véritable amis à pars moi. Mais il m'a chercher et puis j'étais déjà en colère. Je regrette se que j'ai dit a sasuke , il ne le méritait pas. Blond aux yeux bleu , sourire ravageur , muscler et assez beau d'après les filles et certains garçons du lycée. Naruto Uzumaki enchanter. Sasuke Uchiwa est un brun aux yeux noir ; il est mon parfait opposer. Froid , distant et indissociable. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfant. Il y a de cela cinq ans (nous avons 16 ans) les parents de sasuke et itachi son frère on eut un accident faisant de lui un orphelin ; depuis se funeste jour il c'est renfermer sur lui même encore plus qu'avant. Je suis dans ma chambre orange , le orange étant ma couleur préférer. Je pris mon ordinateur portable et alla sur un cite où je pourrai lire des fanfiction sur moi , pour vérifier que se que mes fans du lycée ont écrit est raisonnable. Alors je chercha:

Statu: Terminer

Raithing: M

Je cliquais sur le lien d'un one-shot qui se nomme [a= r?url=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fs%2F8635799%2F1%2FL-enl%25C3%25A8vement-de-Sasuke]"L'enlèvement de Sasuke"[/a](trop bien. Perso moi j'ai adoré). Alors comme sa l'autre teme c'est fait enlever par ses groupies. Je commença à lire la fiction et au fur et a mesure que je lisais la peur me entais. Mais elles sont complètement malade ! Comme si l'Uchiwa et moi devrions être ensemble. Kyaa ! Plus jamais je ne m'approcherai de Sakura-chan Ino et la directrice. A ... Attendez sasuke rougit ? Et bien il doit être sacrément mignon. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! J'avance dans ma lecture ... Il a gémit , à mon contacte ! Captiver je continua de lire et la je lus la chose la plus formidable à mes yeux ... Pardon la plus hori ... Belle au monde. Je couche avec sasuke non encore mieux je lui fais l'amour. Je fini l'histoire et referma mon ordi pour m'endormir de suite où je rêvais d'un beau brun sexy que je dominais de tout mon long.

Le lendemain au lycée à la vu de sasuke je commença à rougir quand il s'approcha de moi.

Sasuke: dobe.

Naruto: teme. Sa va ?

Sasuke sourit: oui.

Kyaaa ! Je savais qu'il était mignon quand il sourit.

Sasuke: naruto peux tu me donner un conceille ?

Naruto: oui bien sur.

Sasuke: comment as tu su pour ton homosexualité ?

Naruto: et bien quand je me suis rendu conte que je n'avais aucune "réaction" au contacte des femmes qui me couraient après et par la suite j'ai eux des doutes , et quand Neji ma embrasser sous l'influence de l'alcool j'ai éprouver du plaisir.

Sasuke: donc il faudrait embrasser une personne du même sexe pour savoir.

Naruto: en quelque mots oui. Mais sasuke ...

Sasuke: merci naruto !

Puis il partit en courant. Il est beaucoup trop kawai ! Je me dirigea moi aussi vers la salle de classe , la cloche ayant sonner. Dès les cinq premières minutes du cours je commençais à m'ennuyer alors je détourna le regard vers quelque chose de plus intéressant comme le beau cul de sasuke ou sasuke lui même. Mais quand je posa mes yeux sur lui je remarqua que sasuke me regardait déjà. Je lui souris et il détourna le regard en rougissant. Il est bizarre depuis se matin. D'abord il me demande comment j'ai su pour mon homosexualité puis il rougit et détourne le regard quand je le regard dans les yeux. Serait-il ... Je dois savoir. C'est sur cette dernière penser que je reposa mon attention sur le cours. Á la sonnerie je rangea mes affaires et me dirigea vers sasuke. Nous avons une heures de libre le lundi matin.

P.O.V Sasuke:

Merde il se dirige vers moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il s'est sûrement douter de quelque chose. Il doit se douter que je suis follement amoureux de lui et il va sûrement me repousser. Je le savais depuis longtemps que c'était inutile. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre mon heure.

Naruto: sasuke ... Je pourrai te parler en priver sur le toit ?

Sasuke: hum

Il est tellement magnifique et sa voix roque qui fais craquer toutes les filles. Nous montons sur le toit et naruto commença à parler.

Naruto: depuis quand ?

Sasuke: le collège.

Naruto: quand ?

Sasuke: lors de notre 4 ème année.

Flash-back:

Sasuke: je pars devant naruto !

Naruto: non sasuke attend !

Je ne t'ai pas écouter et suis partis en courant pour rentrer car il était tard. Mais sur le chemin j'avais vu un petit chat se faire embêter par deux lycéein. Sans réfléchir je suis partie l'aider. Sasuke: laisser le tranquille !

...: il nous veux quoi le collégien ?

...: et kabuto tu ne le trouve pas adorable se petit ?

Kabuto: ouais. En le regardant bien. Que veux tu faire ?

Je les ai vu se murmurer des choses et en est profiter pour récupérer le chat. M'aillant vu venir kabuto ma pris par le bras et plaquer contre le mure. Nous étions dans une ruelle très peut fréquenter.

Kabuto: tu veux jouer avec nous ?

Sasuke: non lâcher moi ! L'ami de kabuto avait commencer à enlever le t-shirt alors que kabuto avait mis sa main dans mon boxer et faisait des mouvements de vas et viens. Son pote quand à lui il me suçait mes tétons. Je leur hurlais d'arrêter et avais commencer à sangloter quand kabuto me pénétra avec l'un de ses doigts. Tout d'un coup naruto est apparu et a donner un coup de point à kabuto. Lui cassant le nez vu le crack que j'avais entendu. Surpris il était tomber à la renverse. Son pote , lui avait sortit un couteau de sa poche et la utiliser contre naruto qui c'était mis à saigner dans le dos mais il a frappé l'autre qui à cause du cou est tomber dans les vapes. Il m'a porter comme une princesse et nous à emmener à l'hôpital. Depuis se jour naruto à cette cicatrice sur le dos.

Fin du flash-back:

Sasuke: c'est depuis se jour ou j'ai faillis me faire violer et que tu m'as que je ... Je t'aime !

Mon coeur bats très vite et me fais souffrir car je sais qu'il va me rejeter.

Naruto: moi aussi je t'aime sasuke.

Et voilà qu'est ce que je disais il ne me reste plus qu'à ... Attendez ...

Sasuke: quoi ?

Naruto: je t'aime Ma t il déclarer après m'avoir embrasser. Il m'a embrasser. Le grand et sublime Naruto Uzumaki ma embrasser ! Sans m'en rendre conte un sourire niai commença à apparaître sur mon visage. Mon coeur n'arrête pas de faire des bons d'aux moins dix mètres depuis tout à l'heure.

Naruto: bébé ?

Sasuke: "bébé" ? Nous sortons ensemble ?

Naruto: bien sur ! Tu vas bien ?

Sasuke: merveilleusement ... Pourquoi ?

Naruto: tu m'inquiètes. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un si grand sourire.

Je lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa chastement. Le baiser se transforma rapidement en un baiser fougueux remplis de promesse et de passion. Naruto me plaqua contre la porte et je mis automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille faisant entrer contacte nos érections, fièrement dresser, nous faisant gémir.

Naruto: bébé je n'en peux plus ...

Sasuke: j'ai tellement envis de toi naruto ... Fais moi l'amour Naruto !

Il m'allongea sur le sol et je desserrais mes jambes de sa taille pour les écartées un peu plus et lui laisser de la place. Il s'approcha de mes lèvres et les embrassa langoureusement avec douceur pénétrant ma bouche de sa langue et commencent un ballet des plus diabolique avec ma langue. L'aire me manquant je rompis le baiser et il alla poser un suçon sur mon cou prés de l'épaule. Il me suça l'oreille, souffla dessus et me murmura:

Naruto: tu m'appartiens A ses mots je me sentis frissoner une nouvelle fois et mon érection pris de l'empleure. Il posa sa ma sur celle-ci tout en venant titiller l'un de mes tétons. Je n'avais pas remarquer qu'il venait d'hoter ma chemise trop épris par le plaisir.

Sasuke: aahh ! Naruto ...

Naruto: oui bébé ...

J'écarquillais les yeux. Comment un simple nom peut-il me faire avoir se genre de réaction ? Mon érection ayant pris encore plus de volume.

Sasuke: A ... Arrête ... Hum ... Aaahhh !

Naruto: quoi ... Tu n'aimes pas ?

Sasuke: non ... Ce ... Ce n'est pas sa ...

Je ne sentis plus aucun contacte sur mon sexe se qui me surpris, jusqu'à qu'il mit sa main dans mon boxer pour prendre mon érection en main tout en retirant mon pantalon et le boxer avec. Se qui me fis pousser un cris peu masculin. Naruto fit des mouvements de vas et viens sur mon érection et il le pris en bouche.

Sasuke: aahh !

Sous le cou de la surprise j'éjaculai dans sa bouche.

Sasuke: je ... Je suis dé ... Désoler.

Je rougis alors qu'il y avait un peu de ma semence sur son mentob qu'il recura avec un doigt et mis dans sa bouche tout en meregardant.

Naruto: ce n'est pas grave bébé tu sais ... Tu as bon goût. Je rougis encoure plus.

Naruto: passons aux choses sérieuse veux tu.

Il plaça trois doigts devant moi et je les mis en bouche. Une fois bien humidifier naruto les repris et en fis pénétrer un en moi. Suite à se doigt je gémis et mon sexe reprit vie. Il en ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième qui toucha ma prostate me faisant pousser un cris de pur extase.

Sasuke: encore !

Il retira ses doigts puis pénétra quelque chose de plus imposant en moi, étant son sexe. Je lui donna le feu vert quelques minutes plus tard et il commença dès le début des mouvement rapide et profond. Jusqu'à que je jouisse de nouveau entre nos deux torses et lui en moi. Je me sens tellement bien ... Tellement ... Complet.

Naruto: bébé ?

Sasuke: hum

Naruto: on devrait se rhabiller dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras après être retirer d'en moi.

Sasuke: oui on devrait, affirmai je toujours dans les vapes. Je t'aime.

Naruto: moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke.

Fin.

J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute d'orthographe. Ciao


End file.
